coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Deirdre Barlow
Deirdre Barlow was a character in Coronation Street who first appeared in Ep 1236 - 20 Nov 1972. She was first married to Ray Langton then Ken Barlow and again to Samir Rachid and then to Ken again. Deirdre was known as "Sexy Specs". Deirdre last appeared in Ep 8486 - 8 Oct 2014. Deirdre was played by actress Anne Kirkbride until shortly before her death in January 2015. The character was killed off in July that year. Biography Backstory Deirdre Hunt was born on the 8th July 1955 in Weatherfield. She was the daughter of Donald Hunt and Blanche Hunt (Nee Linfield). Deirdre was their only child. In 1963, Donald died after being hit by car. Blanche bought Deirdre up alone. One time at school, Deirdre clashed with Eileen Pendlebury. 1972-2015 2015-2017: Legacy After her death Deirdre continued to be mentioned by family, friends and neighbours. Shortly after her death Ken became friendly with Audrey Roberts and had clear attraction to her, although nothing came about it. He began going out with a woman named Nessa, although his family felt it was too soon. Ken ended up feeling the same and realising he still misses Deirdre, he split up with Nessa. Tracy went to visit Deirdre's grave on the first anniversary on her death after she (once again) alienated a lot of people after it turned out she had been blackmailing Carla Connor for months. Robert Preston and Amy Barlow went to the graveside to support Tracy. In 2017 Adam Barlow took Amy to visit Deirdre's grave, even though it meant missing an urgent appointment with a drug dealer which could endanger him. In March 2017 Ken spoke of Deirdre to Sinead and admitted that even though he loved Deirdre and misses her, he still regrets marrying her as it meant being stuck on the street. This was pertaining to Sinead being with his son Daniel Osbourne, whom he felt was holding Daniel back from studying at Oxford and making a decent future for himself. Background information *After Annie Kirkbride's death, as well as Deirdre's, a book featuring the character's life in the series was released in October 2015 titled Deirdre: A Life on Coronation Street. Memorable info Appearances: 20 November 1972, 26 March 1973–24 December 1993, 23 May 1994–8 October 2014 Born: 8th July 1955, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 8th July 2015 (On her 60th birthday) Full Name: Deirdre Ann Barlow (Nee Hunt) Parents: Donald Hunt and Blanche Hunt Siblings: N''one'' Grandmothers: Iris Linfield Spouse: Ray Langton (1975-1979), Ken Barlow (1981-1994), Samir Rachid (1994-1995), Ken Barlow again (2005-2015) Children: Tracy Barlow (1977) Grandchildren: Amy Barlow Aunts/Uncles: Beryl Linfield Cousins: Bradley Occupation: Secretary Nicknames: Sexy Specs Quotes "Oh Tracy. How could you?" to villainous daughter Tracy when hearing of her latest antics. "KEN!! DO SOMETHING!!!" "He has not been the same since her with the hair hit him on the head with a hooverpipe" Deirdre, talking about Tyrone. Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1972. Category:Characters last seen in 2014. Category:Barlows. Category:1955 births Category:1975 Marriages Category:1981 Marriages Category:2005 Marriages Category:2015 Deaths Category:Receptionists. Category:Characters who appeared in Coronation Street books Category:People Wrongfully Convicted Category:Deceased characters Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Characters who died offscreen